Flop Nation: Twisted Stars
|nextseason= }}Twisted Stars is the eighth season of Suitman's Flop Nation mixed reality series, which premiered on June 4, 2018. It is an format adaptation of Channel 5's Big Brother UK, where a group of people are dropped together into a house, forced to nominate each other to face a public vote for eviction, whilst dodging twists and turns along the way. Production Twisted Stars was first announced as the eighth season of Flop Nation on May 24, 2018, during the airing of the seventh season, . Applications opened on May 27, 2018, closing one week later on June 3, 2018. The full cast of 18 was announced on the same day, one day before the season premiered on June 4, 2018. This season was produced and hosted by , with production assistance from . Format The eighth season of Flop Nation is coming up, and will be based on Channel 5's Big Brother UK, where a group of people are dropped together into a house, forced to nominate each other to face a public vote for eviction, whilst dodging twists and turns along the way. It takes key elements from the Tengaged version of the format, known as STARS. In each regular round, all housemates nominate 2 people for eviction. The 2 players with the most votes must face the public vote, where the person with the highest percentage against them is evicted. In the case of a tie for the public vote, more than 2 people may go up for eviction, in the style of BBUK. However, as the name of the season suggests, we will also see an array of twists throughout the game that will mix up the format, changing who gets nominated, and potentially, who goes home. These are designated as twisted rounds. The game will see a healthy mix of both regular and twisted rounds, all of which will in one way or another feature a public vote. At the final three, the person with the most votes to win will be proclaimed the champion of Twisted Stars. Current Status Cast } | nowrap|'Austin D.' | Age, Occupation Location Flop Nation: Twisted Stars | nowrap| | |- | | nowrap|'James R.' | 15, Student Manchester, UK | nowrap| | |- | | nowrap|'Joey E.' | 17, Unemployed Florida, USA | nowrap| | |- | | nowrap|'Mel M.' | 21, Teacher Sydney, AUS | nowrap| | |- | | nowrap|'Mike R.' | 19, Chemical Engineer United States | nowrap| | |- | | nowrap|'Nick J.' | 19, Lifeguard Michigan, USA | nowrap| | |- | | nowrap|'Ray G.' | 18, Movie Producer New Jersey, USA | nowrap| | |- | | nowrap|'Romeo K.' | 15, Waiter Newbury, UK | nowrap| | |- | | nowrap|'Ryan P.' | 18, Student Ontario, Canada | nowrap| | |- | | nowrap|'Shadi C.' | 24, Financial Analyst Beirut, Lebanon | nowrap| | |- | | nowrap|'Tyler M.' | 18, Student Canada Flop Nation: Twisted Stars | nowrap| | |- | | nowrap|'Nicky S.' | 15, Pro Bowler Illinois, USA | nowrap| 12th Place Evicted by Public Episode 8 | |- | | nowrap|'Ali C.' | 21, Student Lyon, France | nowrap| 13th Place Evicted by Public Episode 7 | |- | | nowrap|'Issy J.' | 16, Student California, USA Flop Nation: Twisted Stars | nowrap| 14th Place Evicted by Public Episode 6 | |- | | nowrap|'Bryan J.' | 22, Student Valencia, Spain Flop Nation: Twisted Stars | nowrap| 15th Place Evicted by Public Episode 6 | |- | | nowrap|'Brian H.' | 18, Veterinarian Pennsylvania, USA Flop Nation: Twisted Stars | nowrap| 16th Place Evicted by Public Episode 5 | |- | | nowrap|'Jack W.' | 16, Game Designer Cranford, NJ | nowrap| 17th Place Evicted by Public Episode 4 | |- | | nowrap|'Julian W.' | 23, Gas Station Attendant Iowa, USA | nowrap| 18th Place Evicted by Public Episode 3 | |- | | nowrap|'Joe W.' | 23, Conspiracy Theorist New Jersey, USA | nowrap| 19th Place Lost Tiebreaker Episode 2 | |- | | nowrap|'Michael B.' | 18, Accountant Los Angeles, CA Flop Nation: Twisted Stars | nowrap| 20th Place Evicted by Public Episode 1 | |} Memory Wall Game Summary Episode Progress ;Key : The contestant won the final public vote. : The contestant lost the final public vote. : The contestant was immune from the public vote. : The contestant was up for eviction, but was not eliminated. : The contestant was eliminated by the public vote. Voting History } Michael | Joe | Julian | Jack | Brian | Bryan | Issy | Ali | Nicky | TBC |- ! colspan="2"| Percentage | 50.9% | 50% | 71.4% | 57.8% | 48.4% | 38.1% | 31.2% | 53.3% | 72.2% | TBC |- ! colspan="18" style="background:#3A3A3A;" | |- | colspan=2 rowspan=2|''Austin''||colspan="8" rowspan="2" bgcolor="darkgrey"| ||TBC||TBC |- | TBC||TBC |- | colspan=2 rowspan=2|''James''||TBC||Jack||TBC||TBC (x?)||TBC||colspan=2|Ali||TBC||TBC||TBC |- | TBC||Joe||TBC||TBC (x?)||TBC||colspan=2|Bryan||TBC||TBC||TBC |- | colspan=2 rowspan=2|''Joey''||TBC||Issy||TBC||TBC (x?)||TBC||colspan=2|Ali||TBC||TBC||TBC |- | TBC||Romeo||TBC||TBC (x?)||TBC||colspan=2|Bryan||TBC||TBC||TBC |- | colspan=2 rowspan=2|''Mel''||colspan="8" rowspan="2" bgcolor="darkgrey"| ||TBC||TBC |- | TBC||TBC |- | colspan=2 rowspan=2|''Mike''||TBC||Jack||TBC||TBC (x?)||TBC||colspan=2|Ali||TBC||TBC||TBC |- | TBC||Joe||TBC||TBC (x?)||TBC||colspan=2|Bryan||TBC||TBC||TBC |- | colspan=2 rowspan=2|''Nick''||TBC||Bryan||TBC||TBC (x?)||TBC||colspan=2|Nick||TBC||TBC||TBC |- | TBC||Nicky||TBC||TBC (x?)||TBC||colspan=2|Nick||TBC||TBC||TBC |- | colspan=2 rowspan=2|''Ray''||TBC||Jack||TBC||TBC (x?)||TBC||colspan=2|Issy||TBC||TBC||TBC |- | TBC||Joe||TBC||TBC (x?)||TBC||colspan=2|Joey||TBC||TBC||TBC |- | colspan=2 rowspan=2|''Romeo''||TBC||Jack||TBC||Romeo||TBC||colspan=2|Issy||Romeo||TBC||TBC |- | TBC||Joe||TBC||Romeo||TBC||colspan=2|Joey||Romeo||TBC||TBC |- | colspan=2 rowspan=2|''Ryan''||TBC||Ryan||TBC||TBC (x?)||TBC||colspan=2|Ryan||TBC||TBC||TBC |- | TBC||Ryan||TBC||TBC (x?)||TBC||colspan=2|Ryan||TBC||TBC||TBC |- | colspan=2 rowspan=2|''Shadi''||TBC||Jack||TBC||TBC (x?)||TBC||colspan=2|Issy||TBC||TBC||TBC |- | TBC||Joe||TBC||TBC (x?)||TBC||colspan=2|Joey||TBC||TBC||TBC |- | colspan=2 rowspan=2|''Tyler''||TBC||Jack||TBC||TBC (x?)||TBC||colspan=2|Ali||TBC||TBC||TBC |- | TBC||Joe||TBC||TBC (x?)||TBC||colspan=2|Bryan||TBC||TBC||TBC |- | colspan=2 rowspan=2|''Nicky''||TBC||Jack||Nicky||TBC (x?)||TBC||colspan=2|Ali||TBC||TBC||colspan="1" rowspan="2" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | TBC||Joe||Nicky||TBC (x?)||TBC||colspan=2|Bryan||TBC||TBC |- | colspan=2 rowspan=2|''Ali''||TBC||Jack||TBC||TBC (x?)||TBC||colspan=2|Issy||TBC||colspan="2" rowspan="2" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | TBC||Joe||TBC||TBC (x?)||TBC||colspan=2|Joey||TBC |- | colspan=2 rowspan=2|''Issy''||TBC||Jack||TBC||TBC (x?)||TBC||colspan=2|Ali||colspan="3" rowspan="2" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | TBC||Joe||TBC||TBC (x?)||TBC||colspan=2|Bryan |- | colspan=2 rowspan=2|''Bryan''||TBC||Jack||TBC||TBC (x?)||TBC||colspan=2|Issy||colspan="3" rowspan="2" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | TBC||Joe||TBC||TBC (x?)||TBC||colspan=2|Joey |- | colspan=2 rowspan=2|''Brian''||TBC||Jack||TBC||Brian||TBC||colspan="5" rowspan="2" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | TBC||Joe||TBC||Brian||TBC |- | colspan=2 rowspan=2|''Jack''||TBC||Bryan||TBC||TBC (x?)||colspan="6" rowspan="2" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | TBC||Tyler||TBC||TBC (x?) |- | colspan=2 rowspan=2|''Julian''||Julian||Bryan||Julian||colspan="7" rowspan="2" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | Julian||Nicky||Julian |- | colspan=2 rowspan=2|''Joe''||Joe||Bryan||colspan="8" rowspan="2" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | Joe||Mike |- | colspan=2 rowspan=2|''Michael''||TBC||colspan="9" rowspan="2" bgcolor="darkgrey"| |- | TBC |- ! colspan="18" style="background:#3A3A3A;" | |- ! colspan="2"| Notes | (none) | 1 | (none) | 2, 3 | (none) | colspan="2"| 1, 4 | (none) | 5, 6 | (none) |} : Blue text indicates the contestant did not submit nominations and self-nominated twice. * : The nominations were done face-to-face, meaning every contestant's nominations were publicly revealed. * : Instead of the traditional nominations, they were done in Big Brother Australia format. Contestants had to distribute five nomination points between their two nominations, with a maximum of four points to be allocated to one person. The three contestants with the most nomination points faced the public vote. * : There was a Super Power Competition held, that would give one contestant one of four possible Nomination Super Powers. Joey E. won the competition and chose to _____. * : There was a Double Eviction in Episode 6, which meant two contestants were eliminated by the public vote. * : After nominations were revealed in Episode 7, Austin D. and Mel M. entered the house as full-fledged contestants. * : Contestants, excluding the two intruders, competed in a competition for safety from nomination. Joey E. won the competition. Category:Flop Nation Seasons